


Hot Chocolate

by AnonymousG



Series: Old Box Series [4]
Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousG/pseuds/AnonymousG
Summary: sequel/stand alone oneshot to Old Box: Black With Two Sugars.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ‘Andre’ “plays a tune on the piano” HeySayG does not own Victorious except her plots.

_Chocolate powder._

Refined and processed from a bitter fruit, cocoa and made into a sweet, fine and brown powder which is used to make hot chocolates for the general population. Hot chocolates can make you feel warm and all fuzzy inside like a certain tan girl lying on the couch, cuddling with another girl with amazing blue green eyes. Tori cracked her eyes open after waking up from a relaxing Sunday afternoon nap. Her wife was still fast asleep in her arms and she placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. The pale girl murmured something unintelligent and she looked so cute that Tori can help but grin.

A lot of things have changed since they both got married. It is an undeniable fact that their marriage life at first was a little rocky but they managed it and they have been going strong for 2 years already. To most people, Tori’s life is perfect, she is talented, she had caring parents, an annoying but talentless sister and her wonderful friends who were always there for her, but things aren’t always what they seem. Like every other teen, the tan girl was self-conscious and insecure, sometimes even depressed but she tried to put up a cheerful front hoping that all her negative feelings will go away. Living in the limelight, there are always stress, high hopes and doing what is expected of her. As different as she is from Jade, they were actually pretty similar, Jade and her jealousy issues. Now that they are living together, they broke each other’s walls and fix them together.

Tori sighed contently and traced her fingers on pale face, starting downwards on the nose, round the eyes and caressing the soft lips that had explored every single inch of her body. Eyelids slowly fluttered open revealing the most mesmerizing blue green eyes.

“Hey”

“Hey back”

“Enjoy drawing my face?”

Without realizing it, Tori was still tracing her fingers on Jade’s face. Tori giggled and grinned.

“You bet”

Jade stood up from the couch stretching away her aching muscles from lying in the same position for such a long time. She looked at her beautiful wife and smiled. Jade pulled Tori to sit up and yawned.

“Let’s go out. I am getting bored”

“Always the workaholic”

“Hey, I am not, I just…like what I do. Besides, I haven’t got any new ideas for my play and I am sure you need it for you songwriting too”

“I do”

With that, they both got changed, and were dressed in comfy and casual clothes to hit the street. They took a little drive and first stopped at JetBrew, their favorite coffee shop to grab some drinks. There they sat and chat, talking all about their experiences in their work. Jade talked about her crazy and wacky director, much like Sikowitz, but with really great ideas. On the other hand, the half-latina mentioned about her co-songwriter who drank 3 cups of tea before every writing sessions.

_Hot water_

After they are catching up with each other, which is something they do often to avoid any misunderstandings, they went out of the coffee shop.

“Where do you want to go next?”

“Let’s just wander around”

Jade faked a gasp.

“Is Tori loitering on the streets? The world must be ending.”

Tori rolled her eyes and playfully nudged Jade’s sides. They were walking pushing each other when Tori suddenly stopped in front of a pet shop. Jade looked at her girlfriend and she could sense trouble.

“We are going home”

“But it’s so cute”

“I am not getting a puppy”

Tori pouted and she tried her best to put on those adorable puppy eyes. Green eyes quickly looked away before it fell into her lover’s trap.

“Come on, I will take care of it and make sure it won’t trouble you”

Jade stood there not budging an inch, so Tori did what she could, and that is to pull Jade into the shop.

“Tori”, Jade warned.

“I am just having a better look, since I might not be able to see it again. Oh what a poor thing. How can someone not like you?”

At that moment, the white puppy wagged its tail and licked Tori’s fingers. Seeing how happy Tori looked, Jade began contemplating whether she should give in. after a few pros and cons, subconscious speeches and heart versus brain war, Jade finally agreed.

“Fine”

Tori looked at Jade surprised.

“You don’t have to…”

“Take it before I change my mind”

Tori grinned, her smile splitting her face into two and hugged Jade so tight that, Jade thought she will die suffocated. After they were, done purchasing the puppy, they went home so Tori could give that puppy a bath.

_Stir._

Once they got home, Tori rushed to the washroom to begin cleaning her new puppy. The Vega household used to keep one so Tori knew exactly what to do. Jade plopped down on the couch, regretting her earlier decision to go out. She sighed rubbing her temples. After a while, Tori came out while the puppy explored their apartment.

“Thank goodness, the puppy is already over the biting process, so we don’t have to worry about having holes in our shoes”

“I am not sharing”

Tori looked puzzled for a moment and smiled.

“So that’s the reason”

“I don’t know what are talking about”

“How can you be jealous over a puppy?”

“I never said my jealousy limit. And yes I get jealous of puppies too, especially when it comes to you”

Tori tackled Jade onto the couch and kissed her hard.

“That puppy is not mine, Jade but ours, and trust me I won’t love that puppy more than you”

“You better not”

“Pinky promise”

At that moment, the puppy crawled up the couch and curled up on Jade’s lap. Surprisingly, Jade stroked the puppy and smiled.

“I guess someone likes you, Jadey”

“What? You did not call this puppy Jadey, did you?”

Without a word, Tori kissed her again.

_Two marshmallows._

The sun sets, leaving an orange and pinkish hue on the sky. It is on evenings like this that two figures can be seen sitting on the balcony gazing at the sunset. Tan fingers interlocks with pale ones and on their free hands, a cup of coffee and a cup of hot chocolate respectively. A white puppy sat on either one of their legs, curled up and having its fur stroked by its owner. The sun sets replaced by the moon and vice versa, the days change and time will go on. For the two lovers, there is no happy ending because their love for each other will never end.

**Author's Note:**

> I usually drink my hot chocolate with marshmallows so I put that into the story too.  
> Comment and help me become a better writer.


End file.
